<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Going Down by Groot_the_tree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197263">Going Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree'>Groot_the_tree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Comforting Mycroft Holmes, Concussions, Crime Fighting, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Greg Lestrade, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade Fluff, Unconsciousness, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:03:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No 25. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS Disorientation | Blurred Vision | Ringing Ears<br/>-<br/>Greg has a rough day at work. Seeing Mycroft helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Going Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being a detective, there were times that things were bound to go wrong, and, for Detective Inspector Lestrade, today was one of those days. </p><p>It had been a long case, the entire week felt as if he hadn’t slept more than two hours and had as many meals. There was no time to rest, with people disappearing daily at least, sometimes more than one. </p><p>It didn’t take them, along with Sherlock and John, long to tie the missing person cases together and know that there was only one person after them. Or one group, at least, they were looking for no less than four different people. </p><p>This had been the easy part, Greg had expected the hardest part to be tracking them down but, once Sherlock got started on a trail, that proved to only be a couple of days of searching as well. </p><p>Surprising to him, the hardest part had been making the arrest. The people were none going down without a fight. </p><p>A foot chase through London ensued, people running, guns being fired, fists being thrown, one of the biggest issues was trying to keep civilians out of the lines of fire and they had people on the sides who were supposed to be doing just that.</p><p>Greg had found himself locked in battle with one of the larger men of the group, running, dodging bullets until they were both out, the only signs of the shots fired was the bullet wound in the large man’s leg. Still not backing down, they both move in with their fists until Greg had him on his stomach, hands behind his back putting the handcuffs on.</p><p>The sound of sirens was getting closer and Greg was thankful for it. It wasn’t long before other people were running to him in the building they were in and taking the man away to one of the vehicles. Greg pushes himself up off the ground to follow out behind them.</p><p>As soon as he was standing he feels the small empty room they were in starting to spin. The high-pitched ringing in his hears wasn’t helping as he looks around at the other people and can’t make out any of their faces though he knows who all of them are, he’s sure. Thinking that it’s something he can just walk off, he takes a step forward and finds himself going down, descending into black nothingness.</p><p>-</p><p>The first thing he notices is the beeping from next to his bed, followed by the all too clean smell and the bright lights that seem to render his eyelids useless. </p><p>He was in the hospital. </p><p>His eyes open, blinking a couple of times against the light, he looks around the room, seeing Mycroft in the chair next to him, eyes on his laptop as his fingers move.</p><p>“Can’t even get away from work long enough to sit at your boyfriend's bedside?” Greg asks, smiling a little, wanting to keep the mood light but knowing Mycroft wouldn’t go for it. </p><p>“Be happy I am here at all,” Mycroft responds, closing his laptop and putting it in a messenger bag he had, reaching for Greg’s hand, “How are you feeling, Gregory?” </p><p>“A lot better now that I’ve seen your face,” He replies smoothly. </p><p>Mycroft gives him a look but all Greg can notice is how his face turns that light shade of red. </p><p>“I’m okay, really. Do you know what happened?” He asks, knowing there were somethings that still weren’t clear. </p><p>“You hit your head in the fight, you have a concussion.” Mycroft explains, “That’s why you passed out.” </p><p>Greg nods, “So I guess that means I have a few days off now.” </p><p>“You deserve it after the week you’ve just had. You have to stay here for the night and I get to take you home in the morning, they don’t want you to be left alone. I’ll be working from home for a couple of days,” Mycroft explains to him, “You’ll be resting and finally eating properly.” </p><p>Greg smiles fondly, it always surprises him when Mycroft gets like this, so caring but in a more strict way, he wouldn’t expect anything less from the man either. “Yes, sir.” </p><p>Leaning in, Mycroft places a kiss on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are nice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>